


In the Blood

by Han_DJ



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Short One Shot, web novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han_DJ/pseuds/Han_DJ
Summary: Kamila's thoughts as Claire remains dead until her awakening. Not so heavy drama and out of charac for me, lol.
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 28





	In the Blood

Pixelberry owns BloodBound.

  
Takes place after Book II. Augustine is Dead and no one knows Rheya had risen up. One shot. I’m using the name I used for MC (Claire)

  
As I have started playing chapter 1 of Book III, there will be spoiler for those who haven’t played (mainly in the timing and turning of MC) but well... who really wouldn’t play yet when we are all waiting for it yeah?

Kamila-centric. AU sort of.

**In The Blood**

  
It plays in slow motion. No matter how old, how experienced or how strong she thinks she was, Augustine’s smirk and the sword he raised to plunge in Claire’s chest had played out too slow and yet, she wasn’t able to do anything about it... none, nada, zilch. Even shouting the name of the woman who had awakened the desire she so long thought was dead didn’t even work.

  
That is the power of Gaius over her... over them. Over all vampires in this Godforsaken state.

  
They were supposed to be stronger than Claire, they were supposed to protect her. Her, Adrian, Jax even Lily, but no... A human selflessly protected them, did what they cannot do and then she was dying in her arms.

  
How many humans can she recall have done the same for her... for them? One, two... oh zero. They were the monsters, the shadows that lurks in the dark that they needed to runaway from or stake at the chest, but Claire is different... so much different than the rest, and it is that difference that made her believed in humanity once again.

  
And she hadn’t even completed her confession... “I lo...” and her eyes closed, a contented smile on her face, bloody hands falling away from her.

  
She was desperate, she cannot lose another one.

She had built a mountain around her because experience had taught her, she cannot have it all. Immortality and Love are two opposing forces, but Claire rammed her way to her half-dead heart, chipped at the rocks slowly but surely, if she could die, she would have killed her with kindness! And soon a Claire size hole was there in her supposed to be indomitable wall that surrounds her heart; now she cannot live without her.

Adrian agrees, Jax insisted, and Lily begged. We all know, our lives will never be the same without so...  


I turned her.

It took Lily four hours to turn when Adrian did it for her. Jax recall he almost was turned immediately at that alley, so was she.

It’s the 12th hour mark since she shared her blood with Claire when we agreed, the turning didn’t take. She was a BloodKeeper after all. There must be something preventing her, besides, how many BloodKeeper had become a vampire before? None.

We lost Claire for good.

And she wanted to die.

Or she wanted to resurrect Gaius and kill him over and over again. She had took so many from her, but Claire... She can never forgive him.

She can see Adrian weeps as he digs this sacred ground we call cemetery. Jax’s jaw was clenched so tight and Lily is beside her weeping her eyes out.

her?

She feels numb... she have never felt like this even when she learned that her brother died in war thousands of years ago, when Gaius took her humanity, when she killed the people she swore to protect and love for the sake of Gaius’ vision... that treacherous monster! As she watched Adrian and Jax fills the ground with soil, that which gives life but instead now taking away from her... she wanted to be there, be buried with her  
love.

“Where are you going?” Adrian asked as he stopped filling the hole and looked at her as she stood.

“It’s either I jump in there with Claire or I leave, I ...”

“Go!” Adrian said nodding as he returned with his work.

Lily wipes her eyes and stood as well, “Want some company?”

She shook her head, “I need to be alone,”

“Kamila,” Lily puts a hand on her shoulder, “I’m here... we are all here, if...” to that she nodded her head in understanding.

She knows they will be there, but she also knows she will never ask them for anything, not for comfort, not for anything, no not this time.

She doubts there will be anything or anyone that could fill this new hole in her.

Once again, she is alone.  
-0-

[Day 1]

She was still wearing the bloody clothes from yesterday. She was hungry but she hadn’t fed. After 2063 years, blood had never tasted bland for her. If she refuse to feed, would she follow Claire to death? She had been on so many wars and live to tell, she had the feeling the angel of death had forgotten about her already.

Slowly she trekked the road to the cemetery where her life lies. If she had jumped in, and lay in that coffin with her love... would she suffocate sooner or later? Or would she remain alive, breathing and lying with her love’s decomposing body?

There were so many “ifs” in her head, if she waited for the sun, will it claim her? If... if... if... if only she were stronger, she would have killed Gaius and spare Claire’s life. If only... 

She reached her destination without her noticing, stopped and growled.

“If you are here to desecrate Claire’s memory you have a bigger problem than Adrian’s anger!” She growled as she recognized the woman standing above Claire’s tombstone.

Blonde head raised, her blue eyes met Kamila’s angry brown. “She saved me even if she had no reason to,” Nicole said softly, “I would have been dead if she didn’t let me go,” the older woman’s demeanor changed.

“That’s the kind of person she is, unlike you...”

“I wanted so much to be turned... and if I had been,”

“In this case, you only have two choices. You either live or die, it doesn’t matter what you are.”

“Dead or ferral by now,” Nicole answered, “You love her,” Kamila nodded, “She is easy to love, I just didn’t realized she’d get to you too,”

Kamila sighs, “I didn’t think I could.”

silence

“Adrian loves her, and I hated her for it,” Nicole continued then looked at Kamila closely, “You don’t look good, you need to feed.”

“I don’t feel like feeding.”

Nicole sighed this time, “Adrian might be still angry at me, but I sincerely care for him, he lost Claire already, I don’t know how losing you too would affect him.” She exhaled, “Now that his human is dead, you are now the only one keeping him sane, or alive at least.”

“Don’t call her that, show her some respect,”

“I am, that’s why I am here.” Silence once again. “You need to feed.” Kamila just looked at her, “I’m flying away after tonight, there is a military plane that will come later to get more human civilians out of New York, I’m offering with good intention.”

Still, the vampire just looked at her.

“Claire wouldn’t want you to starve your self.”

The older woman cackles, “You always drive a hard bargain, and you are really good with manipulation.”

Nicole eyed the tombstone again, “I might not be in the know, but I know either you or Adrian will turn her if something bad really happens to her,”

“It didn’t take...”

“There is nothing that doesn’t take... when it comes to turning, maybe because its her BloodKeeper blood that’s making it last this long.” She eyed Kamila again, “And if she gets out of that, she would need you healthy and strong.”

“So you have a heart, I thought there was nothing in that chest of yours.”

“Found it at the dungeon.”

“And sense of humor too, what has the world turn to?”

“Chaos,”

“Right,”

“So?”

Kamila shook her head, “You’ll need your strength if you are escaping this place later, we got volunteers at Raines Corp.”

Both women turned their attention at the tombstone. “Maybe when this is all over...” Nicole broke the silence.

“It’s a new council, maybe you have a chance.”

Nicole nodded, “When or if I come back.”

Kamila nodded, “Who knows,”

And the blonde woman silently turned and leave the other woman, alone once again, with nothing but her thoughts.

She sat just above the grave, raised her hand and puts it flat against her lover’s name. “Is Nicole right? Are you coming back to me?”

Her answer was the trees swaying with the wind.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t able to save you. You saved us again, it’s becoming a habit of yours... I... love you Claire, if you can hear me, I’m sorry I was too a coward to tell you, but I do... I do.” She noticed tears streaming down her face, “it’s been years since I cried,” she said wiping her face with her dirty hands, then she laughs tearfully, “Oh if you could only see me now love, you’d think I played like a child on the dirt, you’d probably be so aghast you’d push me somewhere with water!” And then more tears flows from her eyes, “Gods, I love you so much Claire, come back to me!” 

And for the first time in years...decades... centuries, Kamila Sayeed laments.  
-0-

[Day 2]

Tonight, Kamila wasn’t alone visiting Claire’s grave. Adrian finally went out of his office to accompany her.

“You look better,” Adrian breaks the silence as they walked the now familiar path. “I’m sorry I hadn’t gone and visit with you yesterday...”

She smiled, “Claire got an unexpected visitor yesterday, a little bird... told me Claire would be angry if I don’t take care of myself.” She eyed the man who reminds her of her brother so much. His one brow raised and there was a clear query on his face, “Nothing to concern about,” she said causing the younger vampire to shrug his broad shoulder.

“Lily saw you last night, and I got worried, she said and I quote that you look like death was knocking at your door.” Adrian looked far, “I was so worried I can’t find it in myself to get out... I know Claire’s death hits you the most, but...”

“I think death has forgotten about me Adrian, I don’t think I’m going anywhere, you’re stuck with me.”

He nods, “I missed her, when I close my eyes I see her sitting in her chair, outside of my office waiting for my order.” He bit his lips then sigh, “I can’t imagine how bad it is for you,” he looked at the woman, “You should grieve...”

“I did,” Kamila quickened her pace, “Last night,” without looking she knew Adrian nods in understanding. 

Soon they arrived.

“So Jax came already,” Kamila said.

Adrian smiled, “Yup, if that two pronged sai is not a dead giveaway, I don’t know what.”

“While everyone else leaves flowers, Matsuo left a pair of sai, incredible. It will be handy though when Claire comes back,”

“Kamila...”

“The little bird might be right, there’s no turning that doesn’t take, I want to believe Adrian, it is all I have left.”

He nodded again, “And me.”

“It’s not the same,”

“I know, still...”

“I’d give up the entire Ahmanet, my position in the council, in my clan if I can only get her back.”

“Shadow kingdom won’t be the same without your leadership.”

“I’d never be the same without her. I need her.”

Silence

“Then the two of us can believe until it comes true.” He tap the top of the tombstone. “I’m sure Jax, his entire clan and Lily would be on board too.”

“I got 2000 years in me and half of that I kept believing I’ll get my freedom someday...”

“We are now... free I mean.”

“At the cost of Claire’s life, I am free from him, if she doesn’t come back, then I won’t be free of her memory... I will never be free of her memory.”

“We can believe again, we have to.”

“How long?”

“For as long as we need to.”

Kamila just nods then starts caressing the shiny marble stone.  
-0-

[Day 3]

When Kamila arrived there were two vampires already sitting by Claire’s tombstone. One was the singer Liv, and the child Vampire Lula. As she approached Liv stood dusting her clothes.

“Sorry, we didn’t thought we’d end up here so late...”

“Don’t be, this is open for all her friends,” she said motioning for Liv to return to sitting.

“Mama did a song and dance number for Ms. Claire. She said...” the girl started hiccupping and then turned to hug the singer.

“She promised to see one of my show when everything settles, she... she saved us you know?”

“Oh I know... she saved all of us, she...”

“She’s our hero!” Lula said 

“That she is little one, that she is.” Kamila smiled.

Nothing was said until Lula breaks the silence “Did you turn her? If you do she’ll come back.”

Then suddenly tears started to pool in her eyes again, “I tried little one.”

“But why...”

“Lula,” Liv called out in mild chastisement.

“I don’t know but...”

“We believe?” Lula said hopeful, Liv as well, looked at the older woman with hope.

“She had made a lot of believers didn’t she?” Liv and Lula nodded their heads.

“When she comes back, can we play again?”

Kamila smiled at the child. She’s never knew how to be a mother, she’d never liked children, but Claire is good with kids, she loves this little rascals, “Yes... when indeed.”

They remain silent until Liv and Lula bade their farewells and left Kamila, alone once again with nothing but her thoughts.  
-0-

[Day 4]

She had no idea why, but since she can’t rest, her body or mind, before the sun breaks out, Kamila once again trekked her way to the cemetery.

There was really nothing definite in her mind, but even in death, Claire had made her mind slow down, made her stop and smell the air as if she hadn’t done it for hundreds... no, thousands of years. She always bring peace in her chaotic mind.

She was just sat there in front of the tombstone. Knees bent, heels dug on the ground, chin resting on her knees and arms wrapped around her legs. There was a nice shade from the sun, a very large tree... it’s actually one of the reasons why they all agree to bury her body here... but she knew, as soon as the sun sets high up in the sky, if she doesn’t take cover she’ll be ash.

Too bad there’s no empty tomb somewhere near. Today she needs to be close with her lover, she wants to stop thinking... stop hurting.

So she keep on sitting there despite the rising heat. Oh yes, she is now openly daring death to do his job. But then, a heavy shadow falls just when she was to feel the scorch of the sun.

When she looked up, “Do you have any idea how many layers of sunblock I use just to come here?” Lily covered in black leather, a black leather mask and black wide hat have a very large, black umbrella over them.

“If you don’t want to put on those, you should visit at night.”

Lily shrugged, “I thought you’d do night, so I’m giving you two privacy, besides, I am at least prepared coming here at this hour, what’s your excuse?”

Kamila returned to her position, “I was daring death, and of course you come to the rescue,”

“Not a good excuse,”

She shrugged her shoulders, so unusual of her, it’s more of Lily and Claire’s thing. “I was here even before the sun breaks out, I needed some peace... of mind.”

Lily nods, “The city is still burning, we are all at high alert, so yeah I know what you mean. She is good helping out to clear minds and see perspectives.”

“It’s one of her powers I guess.”

They get silent for a while.

“I would have leave you here alone with her, but knowing you? You’d probably tempt death more and won’t get your own umbrella, and you’re too vain to put on layers after layers after layers of sunblock, and I know you don’t dig black and leather.”

“Red brings out my color,”

“Exactly,”

“Stay and just stop talking,”

“—”

“Like that, yes.” Lily rolls her eyes but stayed.  
-0-

When the sun started hiding, Lily makes her farewell and left her alone. Still Kamila stayed. She has no idea, but something was compelling her to, it’s like a pull.

So she stayed.

And stayed.

For hours until the place is shrouded with darkness. Still she cannot get herself to go. Maybe, if this feeling goes on she’ll camped out here. It is not the first time she slept outside. On a grave? There is definitely a first to everything.

She had memorized the sound of the birds, got well acquainted with the trees dancing with the wind, the sound of scraping animals somewhere, looking for something to feed their bellies, the sound of her name being called...

She stopped.

No... there was no one there with her, she’d know, it’s just probably a hallucination. Vampires aren’t exempted from having one, especially someone so emotional like her...

But then she heard more scraping... wood! Then her name called again and there... that was a kick! Her eyes widened and she hurriedly stood then crouch at the ground, “Claire!!!”

“Kamila!” it was an answer... Claire is back! Without warning she started digging with her bare hands, without care if the soil dirties her suite more, doesn’t care when her fingers started bleeding as she dig deeper and deeper to reach her lover. Claire had returned to her.

Then she heard the most beautiful sound, her hand banging on the wooden casket, and then the sound of cracking, as Claire’s foot kicked hard splintering the cover, with dirtied and bloodied hands, she forced the lid off and as soon as the woman beneath was unearthed, Kamila pulled the still panting woman towards her, hugging her like the lifeline she was.  
“Claire... Claire... Claire...” she chanted her lover’s name, as she sways her back and forth, hugging her with all of her. “I thought I lost you... you come back, you come back,” then she was kissing her lover’s face.

“Kamila...”

“I love you, I love you...”

Claire disentangle from her a little, “You do?” she nodded, then the woman looked around, “I... I woke up and it was dark and... and I realized I was in a coffin then I heard your heart... how can I...”

“I’m sorry, I was desperate, I can’t lose you...”

“Am I...”

Kamila hugged her again and kisses her forehead, “Yes love Oh God I’m sorry I...”

“I can’t lose you too Kamila, I do love you you know?” and she hugged her tighter. “I’m creeping out now Kamila, can we hug when we are not in this hole?” and for the first time, in a long while Kamila believes she is now truly free.

“Okay,”

“And Kamila...”

“Yes love?”

“I’m hungry.”

-End-

  
Okay so this is how I envision the story from the end of book 2 until the first chap of book 3, how MC woke up seemed so impersonal in my opinion, when there are people er vampires who loves her so much to just let her wake up alone in a graveyard.  
My two cents contribution regarding this webnovel. Or lets just say I like Kamila Sayeed a lot I have to write a fanfic for her.


End file.
